As Snow Falls
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Claire: Mungkin kekuatan fisikku tidak seperti yang lain, tapi aku punya kekuatan keinginan mengalahkan siapapun. There's a will, there's a way! / Gray: Tch, gadis bodoh. / Fic pairing Claire x Gray, saat gadis polos bertemu dengan lelaki yang selalu menggunakan 'topeng beku'nya. / Rated T buat keamanan. / Summary & genre mungkin agak ga nyambung sama story. / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume Inc.

As Snow Falls © Ayaka Aoi

Warning! Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.

_AsSnowFalls_

Claire POV

Salju turun lagi. Hal yang selalu kusenangi, namun juga membawa bencana untukku. Kulirik jam di tanganku. 18.15, sudah hampir sejam aku menunggu bis di halte depan sekolahku. Dan hingga kini belum ada satupun bis menuju rumahku yang lewat. Hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dahulu, karena itu aku pulang selarut ini.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Aku merapatkan syal di leherku, dan menggosok-gosokkan salah satu telapak tangan ke telapak tangan lainnya, meski aku juga sudah memakai sarung tangan. Berharap bisa merasakan hangat walau sedikit. Mengusap ke wajahku yang mulai terasa dingin.

_Deg!_

Kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang dan sekitarku. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada gapura gedung berukirkan tulisan "Mineral High School", dan salah satu ruangan di gedung itu yang masih menyala lampunya—tanda-tanda kehidupan. Di sini cuma ada aku. Sendiri. Dengan tatapan curiga dan penasaran aku melempar pandangan ke sekelilingku sekali lagi, aku merasa diawasi—seperti biasanya, tapi tetap tak ada siapa-siapa.

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, bis yang kutunggu datang. Benar-benar sejam aku menunggu di halte dengan rasa was-was. Aku langsung naik dan merebahkan tubuhku di kursi penumpang. Menarik napas panjang dan lega bisa langsung menghangatkan diri.

Ya, aku tidak seberuntung anak-anak lainnya.

Normal POV

"Akhirnya dia pulang juga."

Siswa berpakaian putih itu mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela bertirai yang sedikit tersingkap. Menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi yang ia duduki, dan menarik napas panjang. Menatap buku-buku yang masih terbuka, kemudian bangkit membereskannya. Meletakkannya di laci meja, merapikan ruangannya seperti semula dan keluar dari ruang yang ia tempati yang di pintunya bertuliskan "Ruang OSIS". Mengunci ruang OSIS, pergi dan menghilang di ujung lorong sekolah.

_AsSnowFalls_

Pagi yang ramai di Mineral High School, meskipun beberapa menit yang lalu bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Siswa-siswi yang terbagi dalam tiga tingkat dan kelas-kelas memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing.

2-C

Salah satu siswi berambut pirang itu duduk di baris kedua, bersama temannya yang dikepang satu. Masing-masing murid mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari itu. Hari yang dingin dimana sedang turun salju lebat, tapi tak mampu mengalahkan semangat mereka yang giat menuntut ilmu, hingga waktu pelajaran usai.

"Claire, kita mau wawancara siapa nih untuk tugas Kewarganegaraan? Temanya demokrasi dan pemerintahan lagi, aduh. Paling payah di bidang seperti ini..." keluh siswi berkepang itu pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Jangan mudah menyerah begitu, Ann. Waktunya dua minggu kok. Hm, bagaimana kalau ketua OSIS saja? Setuju?" Claire mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ann menggangguk.

"Oke. Langsung saja kita wawancara sekarang!" Ann mengajak Claire dengan senyum andalannya. Claire hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan sekarang. Lebih baik kita tanyakan dulu kapan dia ada waktu luang. Jangan main serobot, kita kan yang meminta," ceramah Claire lebar. Ann hanya diam dan mengangguk, "kalau begitu kita tanya sekarang!" sambung Ann.

Ruang OSIS

Seseorang sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan juga pulpen yang ia genggam. Terdengar gerutuannya, "huh, aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari sini, tapi—"

_Tok tok._

Gerutuan itu terputus dengan adanya suara yang berasal dari pintu kayu yang menjadi akses keluar-masuknya siapapun, tak perlu kujelaskan tentang hal itu.

"Permisi..."

"Masuk saja."

Claire memutar kenop pintu, membuka dan bersama Ann menapakkan kaki di ruang yang belum mereka masuki sebelumnya. Gray Frederick, itulah yang tertulis di tanda pengenal yang diletakkan di atas meja di ruang OSIS.

Ann memulai pembicaraan, "Maaf sebelumnya—"

"—langsung saja, ada perlu apa?" ucap Gray—ketua OSIS, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatan-catatan yang sedang ia tulis. Beberapa buku bertumpuk di sebelahnya, menandakan ia sedang sibuk.

"Kami mau mewawancarai Kakak, jika Kakak ada waktu luang, kami siap kapan saja," kata Claire perlahan kepada Gray—kakak kelasnya dan juga ketua OSIS, supaya tidak terkesan memaksa.

"Wawancara a—" Perkataan Gray terhenti saat dia menatap siapa yang datang. Aquamarine mereka saling beradu. Desiran yang tidak asing, hanya terasa lebih hidup dan bergejolak.

"Ehm, maaf saya saat ini sedang sibuk. Silahkan Anda berdua meninggalkan tempat ini," Gray mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, berusaha berwibawa dan setenang mungkin. Meskipun, ini pertama kalinya berbicara dan tatap muka langsung dengan seorang yang selalu ia amati dari kejauhan.

"Ah—tapi dapatkah Kakak tentukan dahulu waktu luangnya? Kami mohon dengan sangat," pinta Ann agak memelas. Selain tugas ini memang berpengaruh pada nilai kenaikan kelas, guru pengajar mereka juga terkenal galak. Gray menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Saya bilang saya benar-benar tidak ada waktu. Masa jabatan saya sudah hampir habis, saya harus menyiapkan dokumen dan menulis laporan-laporan," sahut Gray sambil tenggelam dalam catatannya lagi, "terserah kalian saja, saya memang benar-benar sibuk," ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggu. Saya akan selalu menunggu Kakak usai pulang sekolah, sampai Kakak ada waktu luang. Terima kasih Kak, permisi," pamit Claire sopan seraya menarik Ann keluar dari ruang OSIS. Pintu ruang OSIS sudah tertutup, Gray hanya terdiam dan menunduk, bukan mengamati catatan yang telah ia buat, tapi dia merenungi kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan pada gadis yang selalu ia perhatikan diam-diam.

Sebuah buku tebal melayang menghantam pintu.

"Argh, bodoh!"

_AsSnowFalls_

Gray mengintip dari celah tirai jendela. Hal yang tak pernah absen ia lakukan.

Pastinya Gray juga bersyukur karena tidak ada yang pernah memergokinya melakukan hal aneh seperti ini.

"Kenapa dia masih ada disitu? Kau mau mati kedinginan, bodoh?" gumam Gray. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mengambil keputusan yang tegas. Salju yang sudah turun sejak pagi tadi baru sekarang membuat Gray agak sedikit menggigil. Gray menaikkan suhu AC dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai. Jarum jam di dinding krem menunjukkan ke angka 5 tepat saat dia menyudahi pekerjaannya. Tirai berayun, sudah tak tampak lagi gadis yang berwarna mata senada dengan Gray.

"Syukurlah kalau dia sudah pulang," Gray menyunggingkan senyum—entah apa arti senyuman itu. Gray berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Gray POV

Kurapatkan jaketku dan mempercepat langkahku, karena dingin yang menusuk dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit tidak tenang, maka itu aku ingin langsung cepat sampai rumah.

Melewati lorong yang sudah sepi, aku berjalan tegak menatap ke depan hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah. Menyalakan mesin motor, bersiap memakai helmku. Menarik gas dan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dan aspal yang diselimuti salju tebal, membayangkan betapa lebat salju yang turun sedari pagi tadi dan merasakan dinginnya udara yang menyergapku.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mataku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang terduduk dan diterpa salju yang turun. Tampak diam tak bergerak.

Penasaran, perlahan aku menghentikan motorku dan mendekati sosok itu. Topi hangatnya terjatuh dan terkubur salju, yang juga menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tangannya yang memeluk tas—gemetar, rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Nampaknya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku yang ada di dekatnya. Gadis itu menggumam pelan, "ka-kapan Kakak d-datang?"

"Hei, kau murid disini? Tidak pulang?" tanyaku. Hati-hati kusentuh pundaknya dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang bertabur salju.

"Claire?!" Matanya tertutup, bibirnya pucat menggigil. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini.

"Ngh? Ah, Kakak da-datang juga..." ucapnya pelan seraya membuka mata perlahan, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dan membuka buku yang ia pegang dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "Kak, a-aku—"

"—bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dengan refleks aku mendekap gadis di depannya. Dia pasti kedinginan. Dapat kurasakan dingin tubuhnya merasuk melalui lapisan jaket dan menelusup ke celah pori-poriku, menembus daging hingga ke tulang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, dia benar-benar ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini?!

Tersentak karena menyadari apa yang barusan saja kulakukan, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku. "Tubuhmu benar-benar dingin. Pakai jaketku. Ke rumahku saja, tak jauh dari sini." Kugenggam tangannya erat, supaya Claire mengikutiku dan tidak mencoba untuk melakukan hal bodoh lainnya. Ya, aku akan membawanya ke rumahku dulu.

Belum beberapa langkah, aku merasakan tubuhnya yang terbawa gravitasi. Dengan cepat aku menariknya untuk bersandar di bahuku supaya ia tidak terjatuh.

"Tch. Gadis...bodoh."

_AsSnowFalls_

To Be Continued

Multichap fic dengan pairing yang belum pernah saya buat, hehe~

Ini sebenarnya cuma coret-coretan lama saya, yang udah ga dilanjutin karena ga terlalu sreg sama karakter Gray. Tapi berhubung udah jarang posting disini akhirnya dirombak juga. *dipalu sama Gray & Gray's fans*

Hitung-hitung sebelum hiatus menjelang UN tahun ini dan berjuang untuk masuk PTN! Mohon doanya ya reader(s)! ^^ (padahal ga hiatus aja jarang nongol)

Tadinya hero disini bukan Gray, tapi Trent. Bosan dengan pairing Claire x Trent, dan juga sepertinya kurang pas dengan karakter Trent, akhirnya digantilah menjadi Gray! *disuntik mati sama Trent*

Umm, jadi maaf ya kalau karakternya jadi janggal atau gimana, dan saya juga ga bisa membawa reader ke situasi dalam fic... *sujud ke Gray & reader*

Sepertinya itu cukup, makasih untuk reader(s)! Masih newbie untuk pairing ini (sebenernya ga cuma di pairing ini doang sih), boleh minta penilaian, kritik dan saran di kolom review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume Inc.**

**As Snow Falls © Ayaka Aoi**

**Warning! Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**_AsSnowFalls_**

Normal POV, Gray's House

Bunyi denting sendok yang beradu dengan gelas memenuhi ruangan kecil yang sederhana. Rumah Gray—atau lebih tepat disebut kamar, kamar yang minimalis tanpa banyak barang. Hanya ada sebuah lemari, kabinet, meja belajar, tumpukan buku, radio dan tempat sampah. Tidak dihitung dengan sebuah kasur yang ditempati gadis cantik yang terlelap di atasnya dan meja kecil disebelahnya.

Kamar yang Gray tempati adalah berupa kontrakan yang hanya dia tinggali sendirian. Orangtuanya tinggal di kampung halamannya, sedangkan Gray pergi merantau untuk menuntut ilmu dan mencari masa depannya. Karenanya, Gray tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang berani dan mandiri.

Menyudahi kegiatannya mengaduk gelas berisi susu putih hangat, Gray meletakkannya di atas meja tepat samping tempat tidurnya. Menatap juniornya yang tengah terlelap dan diselimuti kain tebal guna mengembalikan panas tubuhnya. Bibirnya sudah tidak sepucat saat Gray menemuinya di halte depan sekolah.

Gray tersenyum karena percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami, gadis yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat dari kejauhan, sekarang berada di kamarnya, tertidur nyenyak. Hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Gray tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!

Perlahan dia menyibak rambut lembut keemasan milik Claire. Aroma bunga menyeruak seiring jemari Gray mengusap helaian rambut Claire. Gadis cantik dan, entah kau akan menyebutnya lugu, ataukah bodoh?

"Claire..." Gray menggumam, tangannya berpindah mengusap tangan Claire. Mungil, tidak seperti tangan Gray, dan tidak usah disebutkan kalau tangan Claire tidak sehangat tangan Gray. Gray menggenggam tangan Claire erat, seperti berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada gadis malang itu.

Meskipun author tidak yakin kalau hanya kehangatan yang disalurkan Gray... /plak

Kesadaran Claire tak kunjung kembali, hingga Gray yang terduduk di sebelahnya ikut terlelap. Sedangkan jam digital di atas meja menunjukkan jam lewat dari 6.45.

Tepat sesudah angka di jam melewati angka 8.30, Claire terbangun, dan tentunya bingung juga panik dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlebih menyadari di sampingnya ada sang ketua OSIS yang tertidur sambil memegang tangannya dengan penuh kehangatan. Claire melepaskan tangan Gray perlahan, beranjak dan menulis catatan kecil yang dia letakkan di atas meja, tanpa menghiraukan segelas susu yang tak hangat lagi.

**_AsSnowFalls_**

Gray's POV

Dengan perasaan enggan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memaksakan kedua mata ini untuk terbuka. Hei, kenapa aku tertidur di bawah? Pikiranku belum sepenuhnya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya, aku menenggak segelas susu yang masih utuh di meja tepat di sampingku... dan ada secarik kertas yang menarik perhatianku. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimutiku, tanganku meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Uh, sebelumnya maaf dan terima kasih Kak. Karena sudah menolongku dan aku pasti merepotkanmu. Wawancara yang pernah aku katakan... apa lain kali Kakak ada waktu? Tadinya hari ini aku berniat untuk melakukannya, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini. Maaf sekali, aku langsung pulang tanpa izin, karena aku tidak mungkin tidak pulang ke rumah. Maaf sudah merepotkan dan terima kasih tumpangan tidurnya, Kak!_

_Claire._

Aku terperanjat dari posisi dudukku. Claire! Segelas susu itu untuk Claire—tapi sekarang sudah berakhir di lambungku—dan aku tertidur karena menjaga—uh, bukan menjaga, karena dia pergi sekarang! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Salju dari hari ini akan datang tanpa henti hingga empat hari kedepan! Setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari ramalan cuaca tadi pagi.

Dan aku berharap ramalan itu salah.

...

_8.42_

"Wah, bodoh! Berapa lama aku tertidur dan berapa lama Claire pergi? Dia benar-benar mau mati?!" kutukku pada diri sendiri, segera menggapai jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu dan mengambil payung. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu, setelah itu aku langsung keluar mencari Claire. Aku tahu arah bis yang biasa dia naiki, dan tempatnya tidak dekat dari rumahku.

Salju turun dengan lebatnya. Ya, hari-hari ini adalah puncaknya musim salju. Dimana suhu turun melebihi minus empat derajat celsius, dan peluang untuk terjadi badai salju lebih besar dari hari-hari biasa.

"Kalau rumahnya Claire di daerah sana, berarti dia melewati jalan ini..." Kususuri jalan kecil yang melewati flat-flat penduduk menengah bawah. Rute ini merupakan rute tersingkat yang kutahu, dan setelah ini aku harus mengambil jalan belok ke kanan untuk menuju jalan raya.

"Argh! Apa yang dia pikirkan sih? Dia mau pulang jalan kaki saat cuaca seperti ini?!" Tiba-tiba aku merutuki diriku sendiri lagi, sambil menendang batu yang tertutup salju. Andaikan cuaca agak lebih bersahabat, menggunakan motor pasti lebih cepat dan aman. Tidak mungkin aku membawa motor ditengah keadaan seperti ini. Masuk akal saja sih, mengingat kendaraan roda empat saja enggan keluar malam ini.

Suasana jalan sepi, sangat sepi. Siapa pula orang bodoh yang akan keluar di saat-saat seperti ini? Err, kecualikan diriku. Angin malam ini semakin kencang, dan lapisan salju di atas aspal jalanan semakin menebal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda cuaca akan membaik dalam waktu singkat. Dinginnya menusuk, dan lupakan fakta tentang masa kecilku yang dulu senang bermain taburan salju. Mungkin kata peramal cuaca di radio benar, musim salju tahun ini adalah yang terburuk dalam satu dekade belakangan.

"Claire!"

Normal POV

Gray melihat dari belakang siluet seorang gadis tengah menggantungkan keseimbangan dirinya pada tiang lampu jalanan, sedang tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya. Gray langsung berlari menghampirinya. Dugaannya tidak meleset.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Gray melindungi tubuh Claire dari terpaan salju dengan payung yang ia gunakan, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan, uh, atau yang lain? Claire hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang ketua OSIS.

"Hei, Claire? Kau mendengarku 'kan? Jangan membuatku takut!" Gray menaikkan volume suaranya, berharap yang ditanya merespon perkataannya. Memberikan tanda-tanda tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Claire, meski hati kecil Graypun mengakui apa yang dibenaknya adalah hal terbodoh yang ia pikirkan.

'Bodoh! Tentu saja hal tidak selalu berjalan seperti apa yang diinginkan, Gray!'

Nihil. Claire hanya mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman yang Gray tidak mengerti. Gumaman yang Gray harap artinya ada dalam suatu kamus—kamus apapun dan manapun itu.

"Uhh... Kak... a-aku... kepalaku... ber..at..." Hanya itu yang Gray dengar. Claire menggigil hingga bibirnya terkatup rapat, sedangkan tatapan matanya gamang.

Gray melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh ramping Claire. Merangkulnya supaya dia merasa lebih baikan. Tidak ada tujuan lain, meski Gray tahu wajahnya berwarna merah padam. Huh, selain itu memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menurut buku yang pernah Gray baca-pun, sebanyak mungkin kontak fisik bisa menormalkan suhu tubuh seseorang yang kedinginan. Tapi Gray terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih baik seperti yang dikatakan buku itu, dan ia tidak terlalu kejam untuk membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan, terlebih ...

...

"Tidak usah dijawab pertanyaanku tadi. Ayo. Kau tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan cuaca dan dirimu yang seperti ini."

"Mmh, ta—"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Aku tidak ingin Mineral High School ada di _headline_ koran besok pagi," Perkataannya sanggup membuat pemilik rambut pirang itu diam. Gray menyandarkan kepala Claire di bahunya. Gadis itu pasrah, pusing yang dirasakannya mengalahkan kehendaknya.

'Dammit, Gray bodoh!'

Hati kecil Gray terus saja merutuki dirinya terhadap apa yang baru saja dikatakannya pada gadis yang bersandar padanya. Dan juga merutuki jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kuat, mengalirkan darah lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuh Gray, berharap Claire tidak merasakan debaran dan juga tubuhnya Gray yang memanas.

Hei, bukankah semakin panas, Claire semakin cepat pulih juga?

Reader maupun author tidak bisa menginterupsi, karena memang itulah yang Gray inginkan. /PLAK

Meskipun... Gray juga tidak ingin Claire menggigil karena terpaan salju yang datang angin yang dingin dari segala penjuru, tapi tentang keputusan dan logika manusia yang sedang gugup karena jatuh cinta, siapa pula yang mengerti?

Ambisi Gray sekarang adalah hanya ingin membawa Claire hingga tiba di rumah dengan selamat, tak peduli seberapa sulitnya dan seberapa bodohnya 'Gray' di hadapan Claire, baik gadis itu sadari atau tidak.

"Hoahm..." Claire menguap, mengejutkan Gray yang tengah bertempur antara naluri dan akal sehatnya.

"JANGAN TIDUR, CLAIRE! KAU BISA ..." Kata-kata yang keluar dengan sendirinya, terhenti meski belum sampai akhir kalimat,

"... jangan buat aku melanjutkan kalimatku itu."

"Uh... Ma-maaf... Aku se-sedikit pusing, ke-kemudian... kepalaku te-terasa berat dan mengan—"

"Sudah tidak usah diteruskan. Tetap jaga kesadaranmu," Gray membuang wajahnya yang penuh dengan semburat malu dan dalam kepalanya berkecamuk pikiran tentang resistensi dirinya yang runtuh, "rapatkan tubuhmu kalau masih terasa dingin. Aku tidak akan lancang melakukan apapun."

_GLEK_

Gray memandang seberang jalan yang kosong dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

...

...

'BODOH!'

**_AsSnowFalls_**

**To Be Continued**

Gray yang ironis.. *tabur bunga* (?)

Uh.. bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini? Saya sendiri masih ngerasa agak janggal, sih...

Karena Gray yang, em.. terlalu labil dan gugup saat ketemu Claire yang polos, jadi... ya gimana ya... *ditempa Gray*

Hmm, saya mau nanya satu hal sama readers, bagusnya fic ini dibikin happy-happy aja tapi pendek atau ditambah sedikit angst tapi jadi agak panjang? (tapi kayaknya ga bakal panjang-panjang amat sih, mengingat author tipe yang gampang bosen)

Dan tak lupa makasih untuk reader(s) yang sudah membaca! Kalau ada penilaian, kritik dan saran silakan di kolom review


End file.
